Standard microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) processing techniques create structures that are symmetric in the z axis (out of the wafer's surface) but can vary in the x and y axes (in the plane of the wafer's surface). This leads to devices which can only move in the x/y plane. Presently, creating asymmetry in the z-axis can be performed by deflecting with stiction plates or by selective thinning. Deflecting with stiction plates leads to devices which are sensitive to z motion, but is not easily implemented for multiple z-offsets in both directions and also requires more steps and additional processing layers, thereby costing more money. Selective thinning is performed by thinning one set of teeth in the Z-direction, but this requires an extra mask and additional etches, and it is also rather inaccurate.
Thus, there exists a need for methods to easily form z-offsets in MEMS devices.